Problem: $-v - 9w - 3x + 10 = 8w + 7x - 1$ Solve for $v$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-v - 9w - 3x + {10} = 8w + 7x - {1}$ $-v - 9w - 3x = 8w + 7x - {11}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-v - 9w - {3x} = 8w + {7x} - 11$ $-v - 9w = 8w + {10x} - 11$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $-v - {9w} = {8w} + 10x - 11$ $-v = {17w} + 10x - 11$ Isolate $v$ $-v = 17w + 10x - 11$ $v = \dfrac{ 17w + 10x - 11 }{ -{1} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $v = \dfrac{ -{17}w - {10}x + {11} }{ {1} }$